


Stunner

by DScarlet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (I think?), Anal Sex, First Time, Helpless Noctis, M/M, Oral, Riding, Seductive Prompto, for Noct ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScarlet/pseuds/DScarlet
Summary: Prompto gets tired of waiting for Noctis to make a move.





	Stunner

Enough was enough, Prompto decided.

He was super nervous and had to keep preparing himself. Reminding himself: he wanted Noct and he was pretty sure Noct wanted him back.

It was in the little glances they shared sometimes, the lingering touches, the way they always seemed to stay close to one another.

Also that one time he thought Noct said his name when Prompto accidentally overheard him jerking off in the bathroom.

But who knew. He may have misheard.

So here they were, alone in their shared room. Prompto sat on one bed pretending to be busy with his camera, while Noct sat on the other, engrossed with King’s Knight.

Prompto had tried imagining how this would go, all different kinds of scenarios. He’d already gone and bought some lube in case things went _really_ well.

Noct sighed loudly, dropping his phone and flopping onto his back, hands behind his head.

“Ugh, I’m beat.”

Prompto watched with increasing panic as Noct closed his eyes. He was gonna fall asleep and Prompto needed to do something _soon_.

Noct’s breathing became deeper.

Prompto tried to come up with anything, _anything_ that he could do. Waking him up was easy enough, but how to get his intentions across? He was getting more nervous the longer he stalled.

A long shot of an idea came to him.

He jumped to his feet and with his back to Noct started peeling off his shirt, clearing his throat nonchalantly while he did so it might catch Noct’s attention. If Noct really liked him as he thought, this might work.

Tossing his shirt onto his bed, he then undid his belt, unzipped his fly, and chanced a look over his shoulder.

Noct was watching him.

Though he quickly snapped his eyes shut, there was a light pink dusting his cheeks.

Prompto couldn’t help but grin. This was his chance.

He turned and cocked his hip, confidence building.

“Noct.”

No response.

“Noct.”

This time, Noct moved, taking a deep breath and making little grunting noises as if pretending to just wake up. His eyes fluttered open and met Prompto’s, but not without quickly flicking across his body.

Prompto bit his lip. He had him.

“What?”

Noct was really trying to play it cool.

Prompto stepped closer.

“Ohh nothin’…” he sunk a knee onto the bed, “just thought I caught you lookin’.”

Noct’s eyes widened, his neck bobbing as he swallowed hard.

“U-uh… n-no, I wasn’t…”

Prompto’s smile turned sly, “You sure?”

Noct’s face just turned redder and Prompto was sure he hadn’t blinked for the last minute.

He lowered himself onto the bed properly, Noct sitting up fast, averting his eyes.

“W-what are you doing?”

Prompto purposefully fiddled with the button on his waistband, tilting his head to try and catch Noct’s gaze, which he noticed was now exactly where he wanted it.

“Oh I dunno… maybe… you like what you see?”

They finally made eye contact again, and their faces were much closer than he thought. It wouldn’t take much to kiss him.

Noct swallowed once more. His face looked unsure, but his eyes betrayed his curiosity and interest.

“Yeah…” he breathed.

Prompto eyed him a moment before moving, coming to straddle his lap, Noct’s eyes never leaving him. He held his hands awkwardly in the air, clearly unsure about what to do with them. Prompto slipped his own into Noct’s hair and pressed himself closer for a kiss. He lingered only for a moment before he pulled away, watching Noct through lowered lids.

Noct made a small noise as he tried to follow Prompto’s lips, then sucked in a breath when Prompto rolled his hips gently.

Prompto could feel Noct’s arousal, kept pushing closer to it while he took his mouth again, this time longer, hotter. Noct’s hands finally found his hips, but simply held them there tentatively. He obviously wanted this, and just as obviously had no idea what to do.

“Prompto…” Noct murmured when Prompto drew away, eyes bright and full of want. Prompto knew he had him wrapped around his little finger. Whatever it was he’d been holding back was seeping out now the barriers had been broken.

For way too long Prompto had ached for Noct, and now he was going to try his best to get all of him. Not that it looked as though he would have to try very hard.

Noct was acting much like a man who couldn’t resist. He fell onto his back easily when Prompto pushed at his shoulders and only watched with something like amazement when Prompto shuffled down his body, working on unfastening his pants.

His cock was perfect, hard and hot in Prompto’s hand. Giving a few experimental strokes, he admired the way the skin moved, the firmness beneath his fingers. Prompto gave a lick to the underside, Noct responding with a barely suppressed whine. Noct’s hands gripped the sheets; his eyes begged for more. Prompto smiled seductively and pressed his lips to the head, the pre-cum wetting them, licking the rest away. Spreading his lips over the tip he took it in his mouth, sucking hard. Noct hissed.

Prompto lowered his mouth, pressing his tongue against the underside, making sure to use a lot of saliva. Some dripped past his lips; he felt it when he took a tighter hold of the base, to stroke it while he took Noct further in. He raised his head back up starting a slow rhythm, Noct quietly gasping in pleasure above him.

Glancing up, Prompto could see Noct’s eyes clenched shut, brow furrowed. He was biting his lip hard, trying to hold back his moans but they still came through. Prompto smirked around his cock.

As much as he was enjoying this, his mouth full, making Noct lose himself, and how much he wanted to drink down all of his cum, Prompto really wanted to feel him elsewhere. He bobbed his head a few more times before pulling off – ignoring Noct’s groan of disappointment – and standing over him. Noct’s eyes met his own, as Prompto hooked his thumbs beneath the band of his underwear and pushed it all down, letting them fall around his ankles. Noct’s stunned gaze dropped down to land on his erection, eyes wide and now darkened with lust. Prompto stepped out of his clothes, kicking them to the floor before lowering himself, knees on either side of Noct’s waist.

Noct swallowed, looking hopeful. Prompto reached over the side of the bed to his bag to grab the lube, Noct watching him the whole time. His breathing was loud, almost desperate, pushing himself up to catch Prompto’s lips in a kiss.

Prompto raised his eyebrows in surprise, kissing him back, this being the most Noct had done all this time. He clearly wanted Prompto bad.

Prompto coated his fingers with lube while using the kiss to push Noct back, leaning over him and reaching behind to slide a finger inside himself. Another followed after a few pumps; arching his back he eventually added one more, moaning in contentment; Noct groaned at the sight of Prompto fingering himself on top of him.

Prompto was beyond ready. He removed his fingers as he knelt upright, tugged Noct’s pants down to his thighs, slicked his cock with lube and positioned himself above it. Noct drew in a breath.

The tip breached him easily, stretching his rim wide, a satisfying ache as Prompto continued, sinking onto Noct’s thick cock until he was fully seated. His eyes had closed at some point, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

Noct groaned shakily, hands resting once again on Prompto’s hips. Prompto responded in kind, squeezing around the cock in his ass and rocked his hips a little. He rose and fell a couple times; Noct filled him up so nicely.

“You feel so good,” Prompto murmured, opening his eyes to meet Noct’s, whose own were full of wonder and desire.

He started slow, using fingers on Noct’s stomach for balance. It wasn’t long before he picked up the pace, taking Noct deep each time he ground down, the sound of skin meeting skin and Noct’s gasps music to his ears.

Prompto relished it, the feel of his cock slipping in and out of him, Noct’s body beneath him, the fingers twitching into his hips. Noct whispered his name like a prayer.

This was better than Prompto ever imagined.

Rolling his hips just right, he found that spot inside him, and he was moaning, orgasm already starting to build. Their eyes never left each other as Prompto rode him, Noct still looking as if he couldn’t believe that this was really happening.

He saw it just as he felt it. Noct’s eyes flashed, his cock twitched.

“ _N-nn, Prompto-!_ ”

That flood of warmth as Noct came inside him was like heaven. Prompto felt every jerk, every spurt of his cock, even as he rode him harder, desperate to join him in his pleasure.

He wasn’t far behind. The sensation of that cock sliding into him, hitting his prostate, added to the feeling of Noct coming and seeing the look on his face – Prompto was gone, pushed over the edge. Noct’s name tumbled past his lips. His cum landed on Noct’s shirt but neither cared, too lost in their bliss.

Prompto sat for a moment, breathing heavily, before lifting up, Noct’s softened cock slipping from him. It left him feeling empty but that was replaced by Noct meeting him halfway in a tender kiss. Prompto smiled at him as he lay down by his side, happy and sated. Noct shared his gaze.

At least now there was no doubt about whether they were into each other.

One day he’d teach Noct how to fuck him good and proper.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh glorious smut... hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Honestly not 100% happy with this _but_ I just really wanted to see what happens to an inexperienced Noctis when a wild seductive Prompto appears.
> 
> :)


End file.
